


There is no second chance to win

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canine Cock, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, Werewolves, half form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Since the first time Dean stumbled into the huge black furred Alpha he was unable to forget the encounter. The way he had felt when the other Alpha had mounted Dean like a bitch and how his body had felt. The pleasure, the ecstasy, the feeling of being used and having his orgasm forced from him when the Alpha’s knot formed to lock them together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411375
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	There is no second chance to win

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Bingo Square: Free Space  
> Kink Bingo Square: Slick  
> ABO Bingo Square: Chasing  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: ABO  
> Poly Bingo Square: Hurt/Comfort

Dean was slowly walking through a part of the forest he didn’t know but he could smell it belonged to an Alpha. The other Alpha’s scent was strong and all over the place. The scent alone made Dean shiver and his hole twitch in preparation. Since the first time Dean stumbled into the huge black-furred Alpha he was unable to forget the encounter. The way he had felt when the other Alpha had mounted Dean like a bitch and how his body had felt. The pleasure, the ecstasy, the feeling of being used and having his orgasm forced from him when the Alpha’s knot formed to lock them together. It had been pure bliss and it was a feeling Dean had been chasing ever since.    
  
After he had been mounted by the Alpha, the first Alpha, he had been chased through the forest and whenever the black-furred Alpha had caught him Dean found himself thrown down on the forest floor only to be mounted again. It took him a long time to leave the other Alpha’s territory and return to his father’s territory.    
  
His father had looked at him with disappointment on his scarred face while his mother tried to comfort him and that this could happen to the best and strongest Alpha. Dean had no heart to tell his mother that he enjoyed it to be split open by a huge knot.    
  
He left the family den shortly after he returned from Castiel’s territory. Neither could he forget the feeling of getting knotted nor the name of the Alpha who had done it the first time.   
  
After he was living on his own, in a small den hidden between the roots of an old tree, Dean only held a small territory no one really wanted to claim. From there, Dean tried to keep himself in line, to be an Alpha like his father but...the urge to cross the borders into other territories to find Alphas only to have them chase him until they would mount him...Dean fought himself for almost two moons before he couldn’t resist this urge anymore.    
  
He found himself an Alpha who was more than ready to chase him. This one hadn’t been as careful as Castiel had been. Dean found himself chased, caught, pushed to the ground only to feel the Alpha’s huge cock pushed into his barely slicked up hole. It had hurt, badly so at first, only for the pain turn into pleasure when the Alpha finally knotted him. Dean had felt every gush of the Alpha’s cum filling him while his own release ended up as a milky mark on the forest floor.    
  
The second time Dean knew couldn’t be called an accident, not really, but he couldn’t say that it happened as he wanted it so he could enjoy it. He hadn’t heard the Alpha coming after him and so he wasn’t prepared to take the big Alpha’s cock. It had hurt, it had hurt even worse when the Alpha had knotted him. Afterwards, Dean had crawled home and stayed in his den for days while he healed. It had been his own fault, he hadn’t been paying attention and needed to be more careful. Even the pain couldn’t keep him from doing it again.   
  
Which was the reason he was now sniffing the air every few minutes. He was trying to find the Alpha of this territory before he could jump Dean unaware and the Alpha holding this territory smelled...strong. When Dean had set a paw into the territory, the smell made him shiver with desire and he had taken a few minutes to get himself back in control...it didn’t stop the slick leaking from his hole.   
  
Dean thought about crossing a huge clearing in front of him...when he heard a twig break behind him. Stilling, he slowly turned his head around only to meet the eyes of the Alpha whose home Dean was currently invading.    
  
The Alpha was young but older than Dean, he stood on his hind legs with his ears held close to his head, lips pulled back in a snarl to show his huge fangs and the second their eyes met, the bigger Alpha growled low. No wonder Dean had been unable to find the Alpha. The huge beast was coloured in darkest brown for the biggest part, a mask of grey and black coloured his face and his front paws. Huge claws were held apart like weapons to rip and shred...or to hold Dean down.    
  
Dean stared at the huge Alpha for a moment longer, not sure if it had been a smart move to come here but...the Alpha lunged at him with his claws and Dean dashed forward over the clearing. The big Alpha was right behind him and Dean could smell rain-wet Earth where the Alpha’s claws ripped it open.   
  
Panting, Dean didn’t slow down. He was part excited and part scared. He had never encountered an Alpha of this...size. However, the thought of an Alpha this size promised a huge knot and this thought made his hole leak even more. Behind him, the Alpha snarled low.   
  
Digging his claws into the ground, Dean ran, panting when his lungs started to burn while the Alpha behind didn’t seem to be as affected as Dean. This Alpha seemed to be born to run and chase and hunt.    
  
New scents hit Dean’s nose, one so familiar it made his steps falter...and Dean found himself barreled over before long fangs were buried in his neck and triggered the instinct to go slack in the grip of the other Alpha’s fangs.   
  
Dean was still panting while the other Alpha was completely calm and slowly breathing.    
  
After a few moments without Dean fighting against the other Alpha, the beast released Dean from its teeth and Dean heard his capturer huff and growl while he scented Dean only to chuckle when he reached Dean’s ass. The young Alpha was sure his fur had to be drenched with slick by now.   
  
Clawed fingers held onto his fur while the other Alpha pushed Dean down, lifted his tail and pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole like he was testing if Dean was slick enough to be mounted.   
  
When the Alpha suddenly snapped his hips forward to bury himself in Dean’s slick hole until Dean could feel the first hard ridges of a knot pushing against his rim, the younger wolf yowled loudly. The bigger Alpha held onto Dean with long and sharp claws and laughed with a deep sound from the pit of his chest.    
  
“Don’t try to tell me this hurt you, little one. I could smell you and your dripping hole the second you set a paw into my territory. You are one of them...an Alpha who enjoys to get fucked and mounted like an Omega. Isn’t that so, little one?”   
  
A deep voice that vibrated through Dean’s whole body but when he didn’t answer right away, the bigger Alpha growled and snapped his hips forward again in a brutal thrust. Dean whimpered when he felt more slick leak from his hole and he tried to cover his face with his own paws.   
  
Behind him, the Alpha laughed and rutted against Dean who moaned when he felt how deep the Alpha’s cock went and the hard ridges Dean could feel tugging on his rim promised a gigantic knot.    
  
“No worry, you don’t have to answer me. You’re so slick that some Omegas would envy you. I’m going to enjoy seeing you hanging off my knot, little pup.”   
  
Shame made Dean’s face burn but when the other Alpha really started to fuck him, there was no room left to feel anything but pleasure. Every thrust reached deep into him and Dean felt the swelling knot tug on his rim harder and harder. He whimpered almost silently when he realized that the Alpha had to already force his knot past Dean’s rim...and he was far from reaching his final size.    
  
The big Alpha moaned and huffed while he fucked Dean while he yowled and whined. It changed when the Alpha thrust in hard, claws pricking Dean’s skin and the smell of blood filled the air when the Alpha rammed his knot into Dean and reached its final size.   
  
Dean howled. He felt ripped open and it burned badly when the Alpha’s knot swelled fully to lock the Alpha inside of Dean’s hole. Every new spurt of cum made the cock inside of Dean jerk and Dean felt every little movement because of the sheer size shoved into him.   
  
The Alpha mounting him was panting now while he held Dean down with his claws still pricking on his skin only to let go of Dean’s hip to let himself drop down on Dean.   
  
All air was pressed from his lungs with a huff and the other Alpha rutted against Dean’s ass with every new jerk of his cock. It made the knot inside of Dean tug painfully on his rim. Closing his eyes, Dean forced himself to keep still. Never before had he felt so full, so used and split open. Not even by the Alpha who had taken him almost unprepared.    
  
Suddenly the Alpha on top of him pushed himself up with the help of his arms and growled deeply. A black furred wolf walked into Dean’s line of sight and a cold shiver ran down Dean’s back. Castiel was standing in front of him.   
  
The black wolf smiled, a smile full of fangs, but he didn’t acknowledge Dean, but the Alpha currently knotted to Dean.   
  
“Sam...I heard you were having fun and I came to look who you caught...His hole is exquisite, isn’t it?”   
  
On top of Dean, the other Alpha, Sam, laughed and rutted against Dean until he gasped loudly.   
  
“I would say you have no idea but...you already know. So, that’s the little Alpha you caught a few weeks ago. I have to say, his hole is as good as you told me about.”   
  
Whimpering while the big Alphas talked about him like he wasn’t even there, Dean looked at Castiel...and saw the pink tip of the black wolf’s cock emerge from its protective sheath.   
  
“Indeed. His hole is one to remember…” Castiel let the sentence end but even Dean could hear the question behind the words. When Sam laughed, Dean felt a spark of fear creep up into his mind.   
  
“You can have his hole when my knot goes down. His own fault for coming here and lucky for you I have nothing against your company. We can share him until he’s full like an Omega with our cum and his hole is fucked open so much he won’t be able to sit right for weeks.”   
  
Both Alphas laughed while Sam rutted against Dean some more, like he was testing if his knot was going down again. Sam tried it several times while the Alphas talked without addressing Dean. When Sam finally pulled out with an impatient snarl, Dean yelped at the pain of the still huge knot stretching his rim wide.    
  
Sam got up and shook himself while Dean found himself pushed up with Castiel taking Sam’s position behind him. Castiel made a low growl sound and fucked right into Dean’s hole with a deep sound of enjoyment while Dean cried out. He was still sensitive from the first knot he took and the way the huge knot had forced him to orgasm. He had never taken two knots in such a short time and every time Castiel thrust into his slick and cum filled hole, Dean whined when sparks of pain and pleasure confused him.    
  
It was, until he suddenly found Sam standing in front of him. Sam stared down at him with burning amber eyes before he gripped Dean by the scruff in his neck and lifted his head.    
  
“Open your mouth, pup, and you better keep your fangs in check. Should you hurt me, you won’t make it out of the forest alive.”   
  
Dean tried to get away but he was held down from behind by Castiel’s claws and the knot tugging on his hole again and by the iron-hard grip Sam had on his neck. Without a choice, Dean opened his mouth, completely limp between the two Alphas.    
  
Sam pushed his cock into Dean’s mouth and Dean could taste himself and a faint taste of Sam’s release on his tongue. It took Sam a moment but he found a rhythm together with Castiel and Dean found himself impaled by at least one cock all the time. When he felt Castiel’s knot started to swell and pulling out became difficult for the black wolf, Dean whimpered at how full he suddenly was. Hole fucked up and knotted twice within half an hour only to feel Sam’s big cock and huge knot fuck his mouth and Dean could feel the hard ridges of Sam’s knot scrape over his teeth.    
  
When Castiel’s knot swelled up and tied the black wolf to Dean, the young Alpha would have screamed but the equally forming knot in his mouth locked his jaws in a painful position. Knotted from both ends, Dean found himself forced into a second orgasm and his own cock spurted down on the forest floor for the second time. He would have whimpered but the cock filling his mouth and throat made him impossible for him to form any kind of sounds while Castiel pumped his release into Dean’s already filled channel.    
  
While Dean was trapped between one knot and the other, the two Alphas chatted happily and it made Dean only feel worse. To them, he was just a pup in need of a knot. They were just using him for their own pleasure when he wanted to nothing else. Every new jerk of the cocks inside his holes forced a new wave of pleasure filled humiliation over Dean. He should get a grip on himself, start to become a real Alpha who would defend his territory against other Alphas and mount those trespassing into his territory...and not seek other Alphas out to have them knot him.   
  
Castiel’s knot went down first and the black wolf pulled out. Dean could feel cum and slick run down the inside of his thighs. His hole burned as much as his face was burning with humiliation.   
  
When Sam’s knot went down as well, the big Alpha pulled out and Dean couldn’t taste anything else but the Sam’s cum on his tongue.   
  
He didn’t listen to the two Alpha going on with their chat while he tried to come back into his own paws. His whole body ached and more cum and slick ran down his legs. With his head hanging low and his ears held down as well, Dean tried to leave...only to find his way blocked by Sam.   
  
Looking up, Dean found himself trapped once more between Sam and Castiel and both were leering down at him.    
  
“Where do you think you are going, little pup? We are far from done with you. it’s not often we find such a knotslut of a young Alpha. We have to make to best of you while your hole is still tight and wet.”   
  
Dean didn’t answer when fear made him run. He didn’t look back but...all of them knew that they would catch up on Dean and that they would mount Dean again and again until Dean would make it out of the territory…   
  
_ Later that night… _   
  
Dean dragged himself back into his den and collapsed in his nest. He would have just remained where he was, lying on his front, but it reminded him too much of the recent hours; he was too full with cum. His hole was loose, huge and slick and cum were still running out only to dry out in his fur. His belly was huge and round with the amount of times both Castiel and Sam had knotted his hole and pumped him full. Most of the times they had knotted his mouth as well and the only thing Dean could taste now was cum from two different Alphas.    
  
The young Alpha tried to hide in his nest. His body hurt and dried blood from dozens of cuts on his hips, flanks and in his neck, made his fur sticky...together with cum and slick.    
  
He felt used, in pain and humiliated...and deep down at the back of his mind he knew that given the next chance he would do it again. Go out into the forest and find an Alpha or two to fuck and knot him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
